Agréable pause
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: le titre parle de lui même ATTENTION NC-17


**Agréable pause**

Le docteur Alison Cameron marchait tranquilement dans un couloir de l'hôpital, elle venait de finir sa pause déjeuner, elle devait retourner aux urgences, il était près de quatorze heures, elle était presqu'arrivé sur son lieu de travail. Quand soudain elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière, elle se débatit un peu mais elle put rapidement voir qu'il s'agissait du docteur Grégory House. Elle lui sourit doucement et il l'embrassa, le baiser est vraiment très passioné. House devennait un peu plus entreprenant, il commençait à déboutonner la chemise d'Alison. Mais elle reprit ses esprits

C : Greg, pas ici, on va nous voir, et je...

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finirsa phrase et l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser beacoup plus tendre que le précédent, il laissa ses lèvres carresser les siennes avec une extrème douceur, ensuite il lui posa un baiser sur la joue, Cameron frissonna à cela

G : J'ai envie de toi Allie

Puis il l'embrasse à nouveau, elle ne résiste pas, pas du tout, elle lui prends la main et lui dit de le suivre, elle le conduit vers une petite pièce, il y a un matelas sur le sol et une table dans un coin. La poignée de la porte se détache, Alison la prends et entre à son tour dans la pièce, elle voit House avec des yeux brulant de désir, elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse, mais au bout de quelques secondes il se détacha d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas puis il lui dit

G : Dis moi, est ce que Chase est déja venu ici ?

Cameron se rapproche encore plus de lui, elle l'embrasse doucement dans le coup en déboutonnant sa chemise et lui dit.

C : Non, tu es le seul qui a eut le droit de venir ici avec moi

G : Vrai ?

C : Bien sur

A ces mots, House ne résiste pas et l'embrasse passionément, elle répond fièvreusement à ce baiser, elle aime tant ces baisers, leurs langues se cherchent avidement et sans ménagement. Leurs baisers étaient toujours aussi bons, à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ils éprouvaient les même sensations, du plaisir et un bonheur intense. Cameron avait enlevé la chemise de House et s'attaquait maintenant au T-Shirt de l'homme, mais celui ci ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle. Elle n'insista pas mais au bout de quelques secondes leur souffle s'amenuisait et il dut se séparer d'elle, elle put donc lui retirer ce bout de tissu encombrant.

House profita de ce moment pour ôter le pull et le chemisier de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou en déposant des baiser tous plus langoureux les uns que les autres, la jeune femme rejetait sa tête en arrière pour qu'il ne cesse pas ce moment délectable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, jamais. Il avait une main posée dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre sur la joue de cette dernière. Il utilisa sa main placée dans son dos pour dégraffer le soutien gorge d'Alison, il le fit glisser doucement tout en embrassant sa poitrine, la jeune femme se cambrait de plus en plus

House adorait la voir ainsi, si soumise à ses caresse, à ses baisers. Il abandonna à contre coeur les seins de son amante et descendit le long de son ventre. Puis il remonta et vint lui poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Alison dirigea ses mains vers la ceinture de son homme, elle lui défit rapidement, et ouvrit ce jean dans lequel il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit depuis un moment, elle baissa ce jean et House se débarassa de lui tout en l'embrassant. L'homme continuait de l'embrasser aussi tendrement qu'il pouvait, il s'arrêta quand il sentit une main se glisser dans son boxer et ce saisir de son sexe en erectiion

G : Alison !!

C : Quoi ?

G : Ne t'arrêtes pas

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, elle commença de lents mouvements de va et vient, au bout d'à peine deux secondes elle releva les yeux vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés, elle l'entendait gémir doucement, elle accentua ses mouvements pour le faire venir mais il ne voulait pas, il lui prit doucement la main et la retira, elle ne comprenait pas.

C : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

G : Pas comme ça

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, il la conduisit jusqu'au matelas jusqu'alors inoccupé et la fit s'allonger dessus, il se mit à côté d'elle et lui retira doucement son pantalon, la jeune femme craignait qu'il se fasse mal à la jambe mais il ne fit aucune remarque, une fois le pantalon ôté, il se mit à lui embrasser le ventre puis le bas ventre, elle voulait plus, mais elle aimait quand il lui produguait de telles caresses, elle le laissa faire puis il se dirigea vers son intimité, il posa un légé baiser dessus, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il entendit la jeune femme gémir doucement

C : Oh, Greg

Il continua sa lente torture en glissant un doigt dans son intimité, puis un second, elle commençait à perdre pied mais elle non plus ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Greg retira ses doigts puis remonta sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il voulut continuer sa lente torture, il redescendit le long du ventre d'Alison, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son intimité, il lui reposa un baiser puis un autre. Alison n'en pouvait plus et elle savait que lui non plus. Elle sentait le souffle de Greg sur elle et a chaque mouvement du corps de l'homme elle sentait son erection.

C : Greg, je n'en peux plus. Prends moi je t'en pris

Il remonta sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, puis il la pénétra doucement, il y mit tout l'amour qu'il avait. Il la regarda droits dans les yeux, puis il commença ses mouvements de va et vient. La jeune femme poussait de petits gémissement qu'elle ne parenait pas à contrôler, il savait qu'elle voulait crier mais il ne fallait pas qu'on les entende, il commença des coups de reins beaucoup plus rapide et il s'enfonçait plus loin en elle. Elle ne retenait plus ses gémissements, elle passa ses jambes autour de Greg.

Au bout de plusieurs coup de reins tous plus jouissifs les uns que les autres, Alison sentit tout ses muscles se tendre, elle ne put retenir un cri de jouissance

C : OH OUI GREEEG !!

Elle répeta son prénom plusieurs fois, elle n'en revenait pas du plaisir qu'il lui donnait à chaque fois, c'était tellement bon. Il ne fallut qu'à House que quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre, lui non plus ne se retint pas et gémis plus fortement que ce qu'il ne voulait.

Plus tard ils se laissent retomber sur ce matelas, House est encore sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, puis il se laissa aller sur le côté.

C : Waouh, waouh waouh waouh

G : Oh que oui waouh, dire qu'on est censé être au boulot

C : Des pauses comme ça j'en veut bien tout les jours

G : Ah oui ?

Elle le regarda et elle vit qu'il était sérieux, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et se blotit dans ses bras. Ils restent un moment l'un contre l'autre puis ils se lèvent, Alison commence à se rhabiller, House faisait de même puis au moment où elle allait remettre la poigné de la porte, House la prit dans ses bras et lui posa un léger baiser dans le cou. Alison se détendit complètement

C : On se voit ce soir ?

G : Bien sur ma belle, je ne dors pas quand tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas.

Cameron se retourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, puis ils sortent doucement en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir. Cameron regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était près de dix-sept heure

C : Tu te rends compte qu'on a passé Trois heures là dedans

G : Des regrets ?

C : T'es fou ou quoi ? C'était magnifique

House la retourna doucement et l'embrassa tendremment.

"Décidément" pensèrent-ils en même temps "jamais je ne me lasserais de ces baisers"

Voilà c'est mon premier NC-17 alors soyez indulgents please


End file.
